The Parasite of the Void
by Chaosseum
Summary: I, I am a monument to all of your sins. Sometimes getting an answer isn't a good thing. I do not own the Familiar of Zero or Halo and I am not getting any money from this. Possible rating changes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

As he waited for the end all The Gravemind could think was 'My sentence is extended once more.

As he was then blinded by light but no pain he could have sworn there should be pain.

And yet there was not just a dull emptiness in the pit of where his stomach should be and a voice.

Yes a voice saying a sort of prayer asking no begging for him.

"Well then" he stated.

"Perhaps I should answer" and with that he was gone.  
_

Location: Halkegenia-Tristain(Tristain Academy of Magic) Time: August 25 Year of the Void, Time Galactic Callender: August 25, 2552  
_

There was a sudden flash. When it faded in its place was a big red lizard.

"Excellent job Ms. Zerbst. Now would you please finish the ritual?"

Said a balding professor by the name of Jean Colbert.

"Of course professor."

Was the swift reply of a redheaded girl presumably the one called Zerbst while everyone else clapped or complimented her.

Then the girl said a set of words causing runes to appear on its leg.

The professor then inscribed the runes in his notebook before saying

"You may step back now Ms. Zerbst."

To which she nodded and walked back into the crowd of students.

"Now I believe thats everyone."

Professor Colbert stated causing a sigh of relief from a strawberry blonde in the background when Ms. Zerbst said

"Not everyone professor Louise has yet to summon."

"Oh yes Ms. Valliere would you please come forward."

This resulted in the strawberry blonde now known as Louise to step forward.

Professor Colbert then said,

"Now would you please start the ritual Ms. Valliere?"

At this there were murmurs among the crowd which as one stepped back as Louise started by saying,

 **My familiar, that exists somewhere in this vast universe, I plead from my heart, answer my guidance, come forth, and appear!**

Suddenly as if by bad luck there was an explosion so powerful that it covered the entire court in smoke and in some cases even more than that.

Then one of the other students a Curly Blonde haired boy with two buttons undone said,

"As always the zero manages to ruin everything"

Causing laughter as everyone who was still awake and standing to laugh.

Then as if to counter that statement an ominous shadow emerged from the center of the circle.

Setting off alarm bells in Professor Colbert's mind as he drew his staff while a student by the name of Tabitha whom had also sensed danger used her staff to clear away the cloud.

What they saw next chilled them to the bone.

There before Louise a creature beyond all description.

Then a student asked in fear

"W-what is that?"

It turned what was presumably its face and said

"I, I am a monument to all of your sins."


	2. Chapter 2

_I, I am a monument to all of your sins._

That was all that rung through her head as she stared upon the beast that she had summoned before stupidly saying.

"Familiars especially ones like you shouldn't be able to talk."

Causing it to say,

"There is much talk and I have listened through rock and metal and time. Now I shall talk and you shall listen."

Somehow causing everyone to shut their mouths as he continued

"Silence fills the empty grave now that I am gone, but my mind is not at rest for questions linger on. I will ask and you will answer."

Colbert in fear nods his head vigorously before saying,

"Go ahead ask away."

The Gravemind turns to him and asks

"Why have I been spared from your kinds sentencing?"

Colbert nods and states,

"You have been summoned to be the familiar of Ms. Valliere."

The Gravemind seemingly nods before asking,

"Do you know what I am?"

Colbert shook his head vigorously causing the Gravemind to chuckle and say,

"Then ask."

Colbert nodded and asked shakily,

"W-wh-what are you?"

At this the Gravemind seemed to rumble dubiously before declaring,

"Your doom."  
_

 **Yes I know very anticlimactic but what else can I do those who commented that it was gonna be a short story because he just kills everything are quite literally correct and there is no stopping that. So the End.**


End file.
